Dimensional Returns
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: When he died by the hand of his last his best friend, Demyx wasn't expecting to wake up in a totally different universe. He wasn't expecting to have his heart back. Nor was he expecting to run into familiar yet not familiar faces.. TF AU starts vaguely around the first movie... How Demyx and Xelan met the Bayverse TFs... Rated T because I'm paranoid...
1. Prologue: Demyx's Introduction

***peeks out from behind my computer* Um hi everyone...**

 **I know that I should probably be shot for not concentrating on Ooops? or From Point A to Point B or even Love Is This-This Is Love _and_ Reconnecting. Please cut me some slack here I am concentrating on them... It's just going antagonizingly slow I'm also working on cleaning out some of the half finished stories floating around on my computer so that maybe ya'll could enjoy them and give me feed back on whether or not I should bother continuing on them or if I should burn them and forget about writing them for the sake of humanity... **

***sighs* Anyways I started this story around the same time I started writing in the Transformers Fanfiction section... I was still attempting to work on my fanfic** **Paradise Falls** **(Don't read it. My muse for that one is currently MIA or dead... I'm not sure which because she was last sighted ages ago running off with my PS2...). And I had fallen in love with writing on Demyx and Zexion, but I was slowly losing my muse for it. I had trieed to write a previous cross over which I _did_ have posted for almost a year but I recently took it down seeing that I had _more_ for this story and it's sequel than the predecessor. **

**This storyline is set in the same universe as my stories from the LIT-TILverse however this story and it's sequel(s) are set ten years from From Point A to Point B and twelve years before the events of LIT-TIL, The Reason She Left, and Reconnecting. **

**Now that I've gone and channeled Bluestreak I will now shut up and let you get to Demyx's (because yes my love for his character is still there otherwise I would have left him dead in LIT-TIL) prologue.** **This particular story is going to be posted into the crossover section while the sequel will be posted in the TF category.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts nor Transformers. However Xelan is my brainchild..**

* * *

 **Demyx's Introduction**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

You may have heard mentions of me from the others, most likely from Neal if anyone's talked about me, but even then you probably don't know _me._ My name was Edmy, and Nine, but I go by Demyx or Demy now, mostly because those parts of my life are over now and I am not who I used to be... not completely.

I was born in a world not of this one, but similar in it's own ways, in a land called India. I was the son of the consulate, raised by my nanny, a seemingly pampered life, if you didn't include two annoyingly cruel older brothers. If it wasn't for my older brothers, I probably wouldn't be here telling you my story, so in a way I could forgive them for the 'prank' they pulled one day when they locked me out of the village.

The darkness and cruelty of their _joke_ was strong enough to attract unsavory creatures known as the Heartless, creatures birthed in the shadows of peoples hearts, evil manifested in a shadowy body... their soul purpose to steal the hearts of any thing and anyone, to create more of themselves, like zombies if you will.

Edmy died at the tender age of sixteen when he was just coming into his own, and from the shell that was left behind, Demyx was born. I was renamed by a man who like me was no longer whole, a Nobody.

Nobodies are not the people they were, their emotions wrest away from the loss of their hearts, a hollow being filled with ghosting hollow emotions and an unbearable _ache_ to fill that divide that has torn them asunder. As to how they survive without this vital part of themselves, I doubt anyone will ever be able to answer that, so please don't bother asking...

Nobodies, however have a hierarchy compared to that of the Heartless, for they still have a sense of sentience to them that the mindless heartless have. And those who had a strong will/spirit were able to keep their human forms. And each of these humanoid Nobodies were 'blessed' with a gift, the power over a given element. There was a recorded count of fourteen of us, however I have met several others, that were not documented in our Organization's records. Xelan, or Neal Wentauker as he is now known was one of these rare cases.

I was with the Organization for three years. In those three years I fought and bled for the belief that completing a somewhat daunting task set upon us by our Superior would ensure us the restoration of that dire piece of our soul, something to end the pain of our nonexistance. I became an adept scout for them, my reconnaissance missions taking me to many strange and different worlds in my travels.

One of which, was a counter part to this very world in the universe. I had been sent on a mission to collect data when I had crossed paths with the Decepticons of that world and inevitably I was saved by the Autobots. We grew an almost friendship that ended before we could almost develop it, their base having been discovered by the Decepticons, and blown to hell. I had been incapacitated for nearly a week and a half, unable to use my powers to open the way between worlds, I like the others was separated from the others and was found by my fellow Organization members before I could find anything out about them...

Eventually things among the organization came to a boiling point, and resentment and unrest stirred among the ranks of the organization, we were divided, half of my friends sent away, and eventually were killed or went AWOL. And as time went on... even the last of my friends vanished, however in a different way than I had thought...

And then... when the conflict, all of the drama, and all of the _hate_ came to a head, I foolishly fought that last friend and _died_ again... Only to wake up here... in a totally different universe.

No, I'm not that kid who used to just play music for the attention of a distant father... I am not that boy living in India... nor that scout that fought the darkness with an equal darkness... or that tool of an Organization bent on destroying worlds to regain something that I lost...

My name is Demy (Demyx) Nocturne... And it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.


	2. Chapter 1: New Dimension

**So I went ahead and posted a timeline for this storyverse just incase anyone is confused... (Also to help keep my brain in line as well)**

 **I've got a couple more chapters floating around but I am going to edit them some more before I post them so yays I guess that I do have something to actually post! XD *is shot by my muse for being sarcastic***

 **Welp... I gotta go fix this hole in my arm... Have fun and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Dimension**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Demyx woke to a loud thumping jarring feeling in his chest. He breathed heavily clenching his hand into the cloth of his shirt as he fought to control the swirling mass of emotions in his head under control. His body ached as he shifted his position to sit up, cradling his head in his hands as he tried to remember what had happened...

 _He had been fighting Roxas- no Sora... There was a piercing pain as the Keyblade had finally finished him off... HIs life, His nonexistant life flashed before his eyes as he screamed in a last fit in anger at his own demise... and just before fading, a tender memory of a smiling girl sent him to his end in a broken soul, torn between hate and love..._

Demyx shook his head as he looked at his hands... _Shouldn't I be dead?_ he thought as his heart, _his heartbeat,_ grew stronger at his astonishment... A memory seared through his head...

" _Do you really think there's an afterlife waiting for us?" Zexion asked his voice tight._  
 _Demyx glanced over at the younger nobody whose eyes were glinting with tears. "I believe that we return to the primal source for either a second chance if our heartless is destroyed… or to move on to the next life."_  
 _"But do you think that God even cares about nobodies? What if this is it? And that there's nothing left after this?"_

 _end flashback_

A weak smile graced his lips. "Looks like I was right Zex..." Demyx said with a even weaker laugh. "But..." He gazed up at the filthy alley surrounding him, "Where am I?" he breathed as he brushed his hair out of his face. He froze for a second before pulling a lock of it down to gaze at it in shock... His hair was chocolate colored...

"I'm really whole again..." He breathed.

x

x

x

"Look. I don't know." Demyx replied to the officer that sat across the table from him. The police had found in just sitting in that alley later that night. Knowing that they would never believe the _true_ story, he pulled the amnesia card saying he didn't remember where he was from nor how he had gotten there. The officer groaned as he threw the papers down on the table and walked out of the room. Demyx strained his ears to listen to them arguing outside the door.

"I think the kid is bullshitting us."

"The captain doesn't care just take him to Mission City General to get checked out."

"This is fucking stupid you know that? The kid's probably hopped up on drugs."

"Just do it." the other cop said as the one that had been interrogating him opened the door.

"Fine dammit I will. Come on kid and bring your damned coat."

Demyx narrowed his eyes at the kid comment but nevertheless followed him mutely.

His blood tests came back negative but that didn't appease the cop. The psych doctor was currently checking him over when the door to her office opened up to reveal a young dark skinned doctor with steel grey eyes and black hair. "Excuse me Doctor Tanner-D-Demyx?"

Demyx frowned at the doctor, As did Dr. Tanner. "Do you know this young man Mr. Wentauker?"

"He's my cousin. I didn't know he was in town... What are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Demyx stared at the man.

"This lad here has apparently suffered some trauma leading to temporary amnesia. Do you know truly know this fellow Neal?"

"Yeah his name is Demitri Waters he's a DJ from LA. He's the only family I have left besides my cousin Axel."

Demyx's eyes lit up at the mention of Axel's name. "Axel... Wait... you're uncle Dilan's kid aren't you?"

Neal grinned widely. "See he just needs to spend sometime with family... Do you mind If I take him home Dr. Tanner?"

The other doctor's eyes narrowed on him for a second before she sighed. "Fine but you've got to sign his release papers."

x

x

x

Demyx sat looking put the window as the dark grey haired man drove them out of the city. Neither spoke a word to each other throughout the car ride. He finally pulled over at a gas station and turned the car off.

They sat there for sometime before Demyx broke the silence with, "Who are you?"

"My name is Neal." The guy said.

"I gathered that... But," Demyx looked him in the eyes, his blue gaze meeting Neal's cold steel grey one. "Who are you really? And how do you know Axel?"

 _"I go by Neal now... But at one point in time I went by the name Xelan."_ Demyx blinked as his eyes widened. He had heard the young doctor's voice clearly but Neal hadn't spoken aloud.

"That's impossible. There is no way you can be that little shit that we saved from the nova shadow invasion. He was like ten."

"Thirteen, thank you very much. And I did help with some of them."

Demyx snorted as he thought back to that miserable fight.. "One, and it whipped your ass."

"Yeah after it threw you into a tree."

"It is you... But that was only three years ago. That would make you like... sixteen."

Xelan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh god how I so didn't want to get into the discussion of quantum physics again... It was such a pain trying to explain it to Axel..."

"Axel was here?"

Xelan shook his head. "Not quite. I ran into him when I was attending Tulane University. He wasn't... completely here. It was like this was a pit stop for him as he searched for his heart after he died... I can only hope he was successful. "

""Axel was alive when I died."

"Oh great, that makes things so much more complicated."

"Tell me that I am really here and that this is not like purgatory or some shit." Demyx groaned.

"Oh no you are _here._ Though I don't know why you ended up in this world of all places. Especially since..."

"Since?"

"Demyx, This world... It's in a different dimension... Time runs faster here than in the one we came from. Hell Demyx, I'm twenty three." As Xelan's words sunk in a cold realization came over Demyx.

"Then you've been here...?"

"Ten years after I got sucked into that portal." Xelan said quietly.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them.

Demyx frowned as a thought occurred to him. "But didn't you say that Axel came here after he bit the dust?"

"Yes."

"Then how in the hell did he beat me here if I died first?"

"Maybe your heartless still had yet to be returned to Kingdom Hearts or the Lifestream... Or maybe someone decided to kick you out of the afterlife. How am I supposed to know?"

 _Then why am I here?_ the question clearly rang out in Demyx's mind over and over.

Xelan sighed and shook his head. "It's late. Lets get to my place.. you can figure out what you're going to do another day."


	3. Chapter 2: Mission City

**So I'm back with chapter 2 of this story... I know it's not that popular, but hey I can't just leave it on my computer... And no one's told me that is should have never seen the light of day... So here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Transformers.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mission City**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Life fell into a kind of standstill routine for Demyx and Xelan. Xelan had somehow convinced a friend to help forge Demyx's identity, And the young musician spent his time trying his best not to annoy the young doctor whom he honestly hadn't really seen in the better par tof his time in this world thus far. Despite the fact that he and Xelan had talked about him obtaining a job to help pay for the bills, he honestly spent most of the time reading up on current events. After all there was no point in not having at least _some_ common knowledge...

It was an unsteady peace they shared, but a peace nevertheless. It was a rare novelty the twosome shared. It was something different to Demyx after spending the last few years fighting almost every day, something that made him uneasy, unsettled, and he actually wished that something would break the monotony.

And it was on one unfortunate/fateful day that his wish was heard by the powers that be.

x

x

x

They were in the city on Xelan's day off. Xelan was rubbing his temples as he tried to drink his coffee.

"Are you okay Xel?"

"Just a nasty headache..." he said as his pager went off. He groaned as he resisted the urge to throw the damn thing across the street. "How in the hell these damnable things work when the rest of the phones and shit don't work is beyond me."

"They still haven't gotten the phone's set back up?"

"I wish they would." Xelan grumbled. "It'd be better than having to listen to them bitch in my mind."

"Can't you just tune it out?"

"I would love nothing more. However, I'm afraid that even I have my limits and they're wearing thin."

"Man I bet you wish you didn't have that power right now."

 _:Shut up and go get me another coffee.:_

Demyx glared at the nobody. "Go get it yourself and stay out of my head."

Xelan gave him a sinister glare beofre grumbling about ungrateful house guests and craptastic coffee. Demyx chuckled and finished off his beignet. Xelan returned with his cup which he concentrated on sipping it's addictive liquidly goodness. "Have you had any luck finding a job yet?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"Ri-ight-" Demyx looked up as Xelan's voice hitched. The young doctor stiffened in his seat, his muscles clenched, eyes unseeing and and nearly white as his powers completely caught him off guard and held him..

"Xelan. Xel..." Demyx reached out and put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. Xelan gasped sharply as his head snapped to his left, his face pale. "Demyx we've gotta leave. Now." Xelan said tightly as he quickly stood up and pulled Demyx to his feet.

"But you just got your coffee!"

"Forget it!" Xelan growled as he hastened his pace. They were halfway down the block when something massive crashed into the cafe that they had just vacated. Demyx turned back to find the cafe obliterated.

"Shit." He cursed at their close call.

"That's not the worst of it. Now come on we've got to get the hell out of here." Xelan yelled over the screams. Demyx watched as a large form crawled out of the ruins of the cafe only to be shot at by a jet that transformed into a large robot.

 _Wait a minute..._ Demyx frowned as he stared up at the two of them.

"Demyx what the hell?!" Xelan yelled from up the street. "Come on!"

 _I'd know that Dorito of Doom in any dimension. The Decepticons exist in this universe? Then the other mech must be an Autobot._ Demyx thought as he ran to catch up with Xelan.

Xelan snatched the back of his shirt. "STOP!" he yelled pulling him off balance.

Demyx glared at the telepath as he regained his balance just in time for a tow truck carrying an apparently injured yellow robot raced past. It skidded to a halt not too far up the street.

"Fuck." Demyx cursed as he recognized the damaged Autobot. _Bumblebee..._

"Demyx..." Xelan growled as he felt the anger radiate off the nocturne. "I don't know about you but I want to live to see this day out."

Demyx growled as he shot the nobody a glare and held out his hand. "Xelan... I can't sit idly by and watch this shit play out." Bubbles began to appear and colaced into the form of his sitar. "The Autobots saved my worthless life once upon a time ago-"

"Yeah in a different dimension."

"It doesn't matter I owe them, and I'm going to help them. Follow me If you want." Demyx said before darting off towards the source of the fighting.

"Argh. Damn it Demyx." Xelan growled as he ran into one of the nearby office buildings.

X

X

Demyx began to pull the water in the lines with him as he drew on his power. There were people screaming left and right, running throught the chaos. He planted his feet and summoned his water clones. with a silent command he ordered them to get the humans to safety.

 _:Would you hold up?:_

Demyx blinked as he glanced around for Xelan. _Where are you?_

 _:I'm sitting in one of the office buildings... Look out!:_ Xelan yelled as another giant was thrown near Demyx. _:God you're going to get yourself killed...:_ Xelan grumbled as he began to direct Demyx from incoming obstacles and debris. They rounded a corner and Demyx seethed in anger at the mech that landed not far from them. _Megatron._ He growled mentally as he gathered the water he'd been dragging forcefully behind a fire hydrant.

"You want a piece of me?" a silver bot yelled as he went to take on Megatron. Xelan's eyes went wide as a dark thought grazed across his mind, as Megatron snatched up the smaller bot.

 _Demyx isn't going to be fast enough._ Xelan detached himself from Demyx as the Decepticon Leader roared, "No I want two!"

Xelan plunged himself into Megatron's mind with a howling _:NO!:_ as he assuged to mech's processor's, resulting in Megatron growling from the sharpness. He released of the Autobot to clutch a servo to his helm.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx loose the geyser he had summoned, a fire hydrant slammed into Megatron's shoulder plates just as the bastard lashed out at Xelan mentallly, forcing him out. The Autobot began shooting at Megatron who snarled, **"You will pay for this!"** at the two of them before transforming to hunt down the human with the cube.

"Go frag yourself buckethead!" Demyx yelled in his wake.

"Ay kid."

Demyx looked up at the silver Mech. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for pulling my aft outta that."

"No problem. The slagger had it comming to him."

 _:Demyx...:_ Xelan sounded weak.

"Xelan?" Demyx glanced back as he felt the telepath withdraw from his mind. "Shit." He cursed. He slung his sitar over his back as he ran off to go find Xelan.

x

Jazz blinked at the human as he cursed and made a swift retreat. _How in the hell did he know cybertronian curses?_

X

x

"Xelan?!"

"Please don't shout..." Xelan groaned as he held his head, hands covering both eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"The bastard damn near mind fucked me. How do you think I am?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"You think?" Xelan looked up at Demyx, his eyes were bloodshot, and there was a steady red drip from his nose and leaking from the corners of his eyes, mixed with tears of pain...

"Let's get you out of here."


	4. Chapter 3: An Explanation Please

... to the guest that did leave a review... I'm sorry but I'm just not that into pokemon. Yeah I played the games but that's pretty much it... As to the few other trolls reading this, a little feedback won't kill me... Heck I **want** you to tell that this should have never seen the light of day if you feel that way. If anyone had ever read my story, **A Simple Mission** you might recognize part of this chapter from that now deleted further ado, here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Transformers.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: An Explanation please.**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Xelan wearily leaned against a building breathing heavily as the sound of sirens echoed in the stilled air. The fighting had long since ended, he and Demyx were a fair distance away from ground zero, but even here the signs of the fight were evident. There were people ransacking the abandoned shops, people were running amok. He wiped at the drying blood on his face as he blinked over to the musician who was leaning on his sitar.

"So..." he drawled slowly. "Care to tell me what all that was?"

"What was what?" Demyx panted.

"All that! Those creatures! What were they and how in the name of kingdom hearts did you know what they were?" the young doctor glared.

"They are aliens from the planet Cybertron." Demyx said as he joined Xelan against the wall. "I met some of them back in our universe on a scouting mission I was sent on by the Organization...

 _Flashback..._

 _"It's an unexplored coordinate. I discovered it while going over some ancient maps of the World. It's an unknown entity, and there's a strange energy reading coming from the coordinates I was able to receive. Vexen wants you to find out the origins of the energy reading, while Xigbar wants reconnaissance intel provided." Zexion said without even taking a look from his current reading material..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **I swear this thing is going to get me lost in the bloody boondocks...**_ _Demyx frowned and glared at the tracker. "Where the hell am I?" He growled as he glared at the small clearing he stood in. "There's nothing here but stones..."_

 _Demyx, in frustration kicked one of the spires, which let off a blue glimmer as dust fell from it. "... Goodie..." He grinned as he pulled out a pocket knife. "Come to papa..."_

 _The sound of a portal opening behind him caused him to sigh, Impatient as ever aren't they... "You realize you didn't have to come check up on me..." he turned around only to note the cannon in his face._

 _"Oh shit." He dodged as the cannon went off to incinerate the spot he had been standing. He rolled to his feet only take off running. Blast were raining down on him from every angle as he ducked in and out of the surrounding trees. He summoned his sitar and strummed out a tune as he summoned his water clones to distract his attackers. He ducked behind a tree to catch his breath._

 _"Kill the worm before he transmits his findings to the Autobots." One of his attackers snapped._

 _"How do you know he hasn't already?" Demyx gulped as he slid to peer over at his attackers... Robots... Great not such a primitive world after all... his eyes widened as the spider looking one held up his tracker and his pack. Shit. he thought as they obliterated it just as the drones had finished off his last clone. Demyx gritted his teeth. he could make a portal and get out of dodge - granted they would find him the instant it would open... but if he failed to retrieve a piece of that odd mineral... He was sure either Saix or Vexen would take it out on him. Either way, death -or at least immense pain- was almost a certainty._

 _"Well well what do we have here."_

 _ **See this is why I hate recon I can't think properly in these situations...**_ _Demyx thought as he cursed vocally. A web of sorts glued him to the tree, holding him fast. "I don't seem to recall this fleshling with the Autobots... Either way his head will do lovely for the start of my new collection..." She said dragging a claw down the side of his face. Demyx hissed as his face began to burn from where she touched his skin._

 _I've got to get out of here... Demyx strained his fingers in an attempt to reach the knife in his pocket. "Y-you don't really need my head now do you?"_

 _A cold smile spread across her metal lips as she raises her clawed servo to take off Demyx's head._

 _Well... I guess this is it._ Demyx closed his eyes. _At least she can't keep my head... I hope it freaks her out when it vanishes._

 _The sound of cannon fire and the spiderchick screeching had Demyx opening his eyes to find more robots firing on the ones that attacked him. Demyx kept struggling in his bonds as Someone said, "Get the human to safety Smokescreen!"_

 _He soon found himself swept up in a servo as the designated bot grabbed him..._

 _As the car/robot that had started to drive him to safety a freaking jet came out of nowhere and began shooting at them forcing the car to transform back into it's normal form. It had yelled for Demyx to go find somewhere to hide. Demyx started to run full intent on opening the RTC portal at this point when he heard the bot behind him yell in pain as a blast form the jet- Now transforming into one of the original one's that attacked him. Demyx's foot hit the ground with a splash and a wicked grin came over his face as he resummoned his sitar._

 _"Try this on for size!" Demyx yelled as he willed his strength in to the creek and pulled it into a geyser that blasted at the flying dorito and enveloped it. He wrapped the water around the robot and slammed it into the ground. With a whooping cheer Demyx turned and did what he did best: Run._

 _"Mangy Little worm!"_

 _ **Oh shit.**_ _Demyx thought as he began dodging cannon fire._ _ **This is what I get for repaying my debts...**_ _Fortunately, the other bot began to beat the shit out of the one he had pummeled. Unfortunately the bad guy must have had reinforcements, because the next thing Demyx knew he had run into_ _more_ _robots that began shooting at him. Demyx dispatched a set of clones and hightalied it... Ony to take a shot of their weird cannon fire to the side, it's energy coursed through his veins inciting a scream from him as it increased in his system as the water that made his very being became a conduit... And the world faded to black._

 _End Flashback..._

"... And that's pretty much it. I ended up being treated by their medic for the energon poisoning that I ended up with when I had gotten shot. I had my powers drained and I was stuck with them for the better part of a couple weeks before Luxord and Zexion found me." Demyx said as he concluded.

"... Okay." Xelan said with a nod. "But why are they here?"

"The bots from our universe were refugees. Their planet was destroyed by their war. The same could most likely be said to this universes bots, but there is not definite way to tell short of asking them."

"Yeah let's not do that. After I am trying to keep a low profile about my somewhat nonexistant status." Xelan said as he pushed himself away from the wall. "He glanced down to his constantly vibrating pager and sighed. "Come on I need to get to the hospital, my boss will probably have my head if I don't get there soon."

"Are you sure you can handle the hospital? You look like death warmed over." Demyx eyed him nervously.

"I've no choice." Xelan fought to keep the weakness out of his voice. "However it would be nice of you to accompany me, y'know to keep me from keeling over in the middle of the street."

Demyx smiled. "I think I can do that."

x

x

x

"Are you positive your audios weren't malfunctioning? Or maybe you got your processors scrambled from a hit to the helm?" Ratchet asked as he patched up Jazz.

The area where they were sitting was now abandoned save for the few human military personnel that had fought with them in the battle.

"Ah'm tellin' ya da kid was speakin' in Cybertronian terms. Pit, Hatchet Ah thought dat my audios were hearing things at first but when he referred to ol Megsy as _buckethelm..._ "

"It's not possible."

Jazz growled and pulled the memory from his processors and sent it via databurst to the others.

"It's not possible." Ratchet reiterated.

"Perhaps the boy was a pretender?"

"He was controllin' da water tha' slammed into Megs. Ah don't know of any mech that can do dat."

"We need to find this young man then." Optimus said as he looked over the files again. "While I highly doubt that he is a Decepticon spy, we still need to verify that he is not a threat. I will speak to Major Lennox about putting a search out for him."


	5. Chapter 4: Found

Still nothing review wise... I guess that could be a good thing... or not...

Anyways, Here's the new chapter. Read it, love it, hate it, burn it with fire I care not. Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Transformers

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Found**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

It had been three days since the end of the battle and they still had no luck in finding the boy. Jazz vented a sigh. He and Ironhide had taken to checking over the current patient histories at the local hospitals in hopes of finding any trace to the human. There had been nothing so far and they were beginning to lose any hopes of finding the kid. He was ready to give up when the unthinkable happened... The fragging kid just walked out of the hospital in damn near perfect health if his sensors were functioning correctly..

 _ **:Jazz to Optimus, Ah found da kid.:**_

x

x

x

Demyx sighed as he sank down to the curb, his body weary as he neared hour thirty-nine of being awake. It had been ages since _he_ had personally stayed awake this long, and he was somewhere between his eighth wind and the jitters. The last time he had seen Xelan had been little over a day ago, the young doctor was bounding from one patient to the next. As it was the nursing staff had finally released Demyx from his volunteer duties once one of them finally realized that he'd been there for days... As it was they had used him to help with reuniting families with their loved ones.

He stared numbly at his hands mindlessly lost in thought for the longest time, until something moved just within his line of sight startling him. His blue gaze focusing on the steaming cup of coffee that appeared before him. Demyx blinked at the black encased hand following it to the dark skinned man who was holding it out.

"Ya look like you could use it." The young african american said with a bright smile. Demyx took in his appearance, from the light grey tight fitting tank to his darker grey jeans. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and a pair of dark blue shades that his bright blue mirthful eyes. His thick hair was cropped in tight coils against his head. If Demyx had to judge his height he'd have to put him as short as perhaps Roxas had been to him..

"Um... thanks." Demyx took the coffee with a smile.

"No prob. Like Ah said ya look like ya could use it. Da name's Jazz."

"Demitri." Demyx said the name of his alias feeling weird on his lips. He shrugged it off as he took a long inhale of the coffee.

"So... Wha' ya doin' here?"

Demyx shrugged before taking a long swig of the coffee. It was black so it was bitter, earning a wince from him.. "Volunteering. My cousin coerced me into it seeing as he's a doctor here.. After all you don't argue with doctors.

Jazz chuckled. "Ah can' disagree with ya dere."

"So how about you?" Demyx struggled to keep from ending the sentence with a yawn, and failed in the process. HIs eyesight began to swim with onset sleep threatening him.

"Lookin' for somebot." Jazz said carefully. "Ah've been looking for several days.

"Any luck finding them?" Demyx yawned.

"Ah think so." Jazz's voice said distantly to Demyx's ears as he slumped forward, unconsciousness greeting him swiftly.

x

x

x

Xelan had been running himself ragged in an attempt to keep his mind off of the thousands of screeching voices and emotions bearing down on him. He groaned lightly as he rubbed his temples.

"Dr. Wentauker?"

"Yes Nurse Darby?" Xelan glanced up from the file he was studying with little interest.

"Are you sure you're well enough to work? You look like death warmed over."

He _felt_ like death warmed over... "I'm fine. Has Dr. Tanner come out of her office yet?"

"Not yet."

"Let me know when she does." He said dismissively as he closed his sore blood shot eyes and rubbed his aching skull. Since his brief encounter with the Megatron's mind his neural relays and synapses were frayed and shot. Everyone's thoughts screamed through his own mind like a glass and salt mixture into a raw angry wound.

He was a wreck and he knew it. He was still recovering form the shock of having his mental walls torn down, and all of the recent events trauma was stirring panicking thoughts from everyone, putting him on edge. He ground his teeth as he fought the sudden urge to beat his head against the counter in front of him.

It was then that his mind suddenly noted that Demyx had fallen asleep... Next to a faint yet satisfied mind that made his blood freeze. It was one of _them._ The Cybertronians, and they _wanted_ Demyx...

Xelan let out a curse before he bolted away from the counter, startling the nurses in his wake as he ducked in and out of the patient traffic making his way to the door. He caught sight of Demyx, strapped to a gurney being maneuvered into a H2 Ambulance.

"Hey!" He yelled as he ran over and pulled the taller of the two guys, a tall brunette haired doctor he didn't recognize away from the gurney that Demyx was strapped to. "What are you doing?"

"We are transporting him to a different hospital." the man said with a neutral face.

" _Him_." Xelan crossed his arms. "I can name over _ninety_ other patients in more serious condition that need to be transferred.. I doubt that my cousin needs any medical care other than a weeks worth of rest."

"You are related to him?" the doctor eyed him with that unnaturally blue gaze of his.

Xelan narrowed his own eyes. "I am." he said as he warily watched the shorter of the two maneuver himself behind him. Xelan tensed as he realized that he could barely feel their minds..

"We do not want to harm your relative, however he needs to come with us. For your safety as much as his." The brunette said cautiously as he closed the door to the ambulance.

"Demy isn't a threat." Xelan growled. "And if you insist on taking him, then you're taking _me._ After all I am responsible for him, both medically and legally."

Thee other doctor growled lowly at Xelan's brazen attitude. He glared at him pensively before raising a brow as the edges of his lips quirked slightly. "Don't you have patients to help?"

"But of course. However I am only an intern and my shift actually ended seven hours ago. Lucky me." Xelan grinned.

"It's cool Ratchet. 'e can ride with meh." the shorter man said, as Xelan turned to blink at him.

"That is much appreciated. Thank you." Xelan said as he glanced back at the glaring doctor.

x

x

x

Jazz had made his way slowly around the young medic who was stupid enough to dress down Ratchet. The Autobot CMO's temper was building to critical levels, and Jazz was very surprised to see that he was still able to hold his holoform despite how ticked he was.

"But of course. However I am only an intern and my shift actually ended seven hours ago. Lucky me." the grey haired human said in a overly smug tone. Ratchet opened his mouth as he was ready to blow his top.

Jazz decided he needed to step in. "It's cool Ratchet. 'e can ride with meh." grey eyes were turned to blink at him.

"That is much appreciated. Thank you." the medic said before glancing back at the fuming Ratchet.

"Good riddance."

 _ **:Fine you take him. But**_ _ **you**_ _ **are going to be the one to explain why you involved yet another human.:**_

 _ **:Ah can deal with tha'.:**_ Jazz grinned. "Mah name's Jazz." he held out his hand.

"My name is Neal." The grey haired man took the proffered hand. Xelan glared at Ratchet one more time. "If you hurt him..."

"I can assure you that he will be safe with me Dr. Wentauker." Ratchet growled before making a show of his holoform climbing into his altmode, not noticing how Neal stiffed at the use of his surname, his lips pulling into a thin line. He knew that he hadn't given his name, and the doctor wasn't clearly wearing a name badge... _This one is sharp._ Jazz noted as he walked over to his own altmode, popping his door open and leaning over the hood.

"Are ya commin' or not?"

The medic turned and blinked at him, his pale grey optics raking over every inch of his silver form. Jazz noted the tenseness in the man's stance relax slightly as he gazed him over, as if deciding he wasn't a threat. "Let's get this over with."


	6. Chapter 5: Ride to the Middle of Nowhere

**New Chapter! Love it, Hate it I care not. Thank you and goodnight!**

 **Oh and many thanks to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal for Fav/following!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Transformers nor Kingdom Hearts..**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Ride To the Middle of Nowhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xelan tuned the beating tunes that Jazz had blasting out in favor of trying to rest his aching mind for the first time in days... even if he was forced to do it through the thrumming beat of the base and subwoofers..

"Ah hope ya don't mind da music."

"It's fine..." Xelan murmured, his reply barely audible as he slowed his breathing. His core was a shredded mess of disability and disharmony. His everyday defenses lay in ruin... _Then that is where I shall begin._ He thought with steely determination...

.

.

Jazz frowned as he stared at Ratchet's bumper. He had pilfered the good doctor's history file as soon as the medic had interfered with their tag and grab. Neal Wentauker, age twenty-three. Currently a intern at Mission City General, a graduate of Tulane University with relatively high honor. Was found on the streets as an orphan at the age of thirteen. Jazz slid a sideways glance at the grey haired medic, who's eyes were closed, his face pale but blank.

He wasn't certain what it was but something about this human set his relays on edge. He couldn't put his servo on it..

Neal let out a sharp curse before his hand flew to his nose as it began to violently bleed.

"Sl-Shit man are ya okay?!" Jazz hit his brakes as Neal whipped out a relatively blood stained handkerchief and held it under his nose. His not holding his gushing nose reached for his door but Jazz was already one step ahead and popped it open for him. The young doctor was out of his altmode before he could get his holoform around his bonnet.

Ratchet cursed over the comm link when he realized that he had pulled over. _**:What the slag are you doing? We need to get to the base-:**_

 _ **:Ratchet the doctor's nose just started gushing-:**_

 _ **:It's just a nose bleed. Get him back into you and let's go:**_

 _ **:... I don't want blood in me...:**_ Jazz whined.

Ratchet's tone was nonplussed as he snorted his reply, _**:Get over it.:**_

"Sorry about that." Neal said with a weak smile. His face was even paler than before and his the white of his eyes were bloodshot. He had wiped the blood off of himself as best as he could but the area under his nose was still tainted red from his life fluids. "I've been having them off and on the past few days. Probably too much dust inhalation from the attacks." the grey haired young man said as he reclaimed his seat.

"Ya were downtown when it went down?"

"I was taking my cousin job hunting when the cafe we were sitting in was demolished. We had a heck of a time getting out of there."

Jazz knew that he hadn't seen the young man anywhere near Demy... So was he lying to him? He reviewed his memory file...

 _"Go frag yourself buckethelm!" Demyx yelled in Megatron's wake._

 _Jazz found himself blinking at the boy... "Ay kid."_

 _The brunette glanced up at him without fear, something that made him curious... This human was different.. "Yeah?"_

 _"Thanks for pulling my aft outta that."_

 _"No problem. The slagger had it coming to him."_

 _"Xelan?" The brunette glanced back into the distance, his gaze distant and distracted. "Shit." He cursed before slinging his instrument over his back as he ran off into the haze._

Jazz frowned as he blinked his holoform's optics... _Xelan... Isn't that an anagram of Neal but with an X? Hm..._ "Xelan?"

"Yes?" was out of the human's mouth before he could stop the instinctual reply. He stiffened in his seat, hands clenching into fists in his lap. Several minutes passed in silence before Neal let a slow exhale through his nose. "How do you know that name?"

"I heard Demitri use it..."

"... of course he did..."

"What did you mean by that Demy wasn't a threat?"

"Exactly what I meant. Demyx isn't a threat and he doesn't deserve to be treated as such. I will not stand for it. He would have went willingly with you had you just told him the truth from the beginning."

.

.

.

Demyx was lying down... There were restraints binding his wrists and ankles, the air had a vague antiseptic tinge, and where ever he was it was moving in a jostling bumping state... Either he was kidnapped by the government or by the Cybertronians.

 _ **:Welcome back to the land of the living.:**_

 _Xelan?_

 _ **:No your common sense... Of course it's me. How are you feeling?:**_

 _Where are we?_

 _:_ _ **We are currently entering a military base of sorts. I believe we are with those Autobots you told me about.:**_

 _Red tribal-esk face that appears to be crying?_

 _ **:That's the one.:**_ Xelan confirmed. _**:You're currently in a ambulance.:**_

 _Ratchet..._

 _ **:That is what Jazz called him. Demyx... How is it that they um... they look human?:**_

 _They aren't._

 _ **:Then how-:**_

Demyx vented a sigh of frustration through his nose. _I. Do. Not. Know. How. Remember Xelan you were the one that pointed out that this is a completely different universe from the one_ we _came from. Different world different versions of tech._

 _ **:That sounds solid...:**_

"I know you aren't sleeping." a familiar gruff voice said from somewhere above him.

"I was trying to catch some more Z's seeing as I'm restrained and unable to do anything. It seemed like the rational thing to do besides wonder where the heck I am." Demyx smarted off without cracking his eyes open.

A strange tingling sensation ran over his body.. one he hadn't felt in years... a scan. "I only strapped you down to keep you from getting injured during the ride here."

"... You drugged me." Demyx stated as he felt the doors to the ambulance pop open.

"I apologize. We were bringing you to a secure facility, which you can not know the location of."

"Ever hear of a blindfold? I would have willingly came with you if would have asked me." Demyx said as he opened his eyes to look over the brunette stranger in front of him as he began to undo the straps.

"I tol' 'im da same thang..." Xelan said, one of his hands holding his thoroughly bloodstained handkerchief to his nose.

"... I thought you were exaggerating when you told me his nose was gushing blood!" Ratchet growled at Jazz's holoform before he swept a scan over the young doctor.

"I'b find." Xelan mumbled as Ratchet froze, staring at him with a mixed expression of shock and curiosity. Xelan winced at the intensity of his gaze before removing his hand to cross his arms. "A little blood won't kill me."

"... Isn't that your fifth one since D-Day Neal?" Demyx glared at him.

A small smirk quirked on his lips as he corrected Demyx. "Twelfth."

Ratchet let off a sound between a snarl and a squawk. "How are you even still walking after losing so much blood?"

Xelan raised a brow. "That is a good question isn't it?"

"Smart ass stop poking the bear already." Demyx said as he shakily got to his feet. "I swear you're too damned cynical for your own good."

"Let me give you my migraine and see how sunny you are." Xelan grumbled. "Now wasn't there a specific reason we are here or not?"

"Right then follow us." Jazz said nodding his head towards a door leading out of the hangar. Demyx sighed as he clambered down out of the ambulance. He groaned as he stretched his arms over his head taking a quick surveillance of the Hangar they were in, Taking note of the shiny silver sports car, the behemoth of a black pick up, a yellow black stripped muscle car and the _flaming_ Red and blue semi parked in various spots in the hangar, each facing the back of the eye blinding yellow ambulance. His spine gave a nice audible pop. He sighed in relief and slowly lagged behind the others.

"Would you hurry up?"

"You know, I really don't see the need to." Demyx drawled as he crossed his arms. "After all If ya'll brought me here to talk I don't see the reason for the theatrics. If we're to be truthful with one another then in all due respect, I request that you drop the masks."

Ratchet and Jazz glanced at each other before their incandescent blue eyes shot a glance to the semi. Ratchet's lips drew into a tight line his brows furrowing before he fizzled out in a flurry of blue sparks. Jazz smirked before he too fizzled out. Xelan raised a brow before the sound of hydraulics and shifting metal as had them both turning to face the now shifting semi.

"Holy... " Xelan blinked owlishly as the red and blue plating shifted into place and regal blue optics gazed down upon them.

Demyx grinned broadly as he tucked his thumbs into his pockets. "Salutations, Optimus Prime."


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Convincing Is Needed

**Yep I'm back with a new chapter for this one before my muse hauls me away to go work on Ooops?** **Love it, Hate it I care not. Thank you and goodnight! Reveiws are nice... even flames... they are good for making s'mores!**

 **Oh and many thanks to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal for Fav/following! And to _Crystal Orion_ for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Transformers nor Kingdom Hearts..**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Little Convincing Is Needed...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Optimus gazed down at the boy, his face plates neutral as he studied the human at his pedes. "It seems you know my name but I do not know yours."

"I go by the name Demyx."

"How do you know my designation youngling?"

Demyx bit his lip. "It's... a little complicated."

"Yeah in a hand basket." the young doctor muttered, earning a slightly confusing glance from the bots.

"Tell me, you guys do have a concept of the multiverse theory right?"

"Science fiction." Ratchet spat waving a servo at the notion.

"Science fact, I'm not from this universe. Sure all the vital information seems to be all the same when the whole good vs bad guys line is drawn, but I barely know anything critical when it comes to the rest. The world I come from was broken into various forms and states each separate but connected by a higher power."

When none of the bots made to interrupt him again he continued on. "Look, I met your counterparts while working on a mission for the organization I was a part of. I was sent to inspect an odd unknown energy reading which turned out to be a natural crystalized energon deposit... which had also -to my unfortunate luck- had been detected by the Decepticons. I was caught by Arachnid and Starscream, and automatically deemed one of the humans associated with that reality's Autobots.

"Anyways before Arachnid could collect my head for her collection that she was ranting about, I was rescued by the Autobots. Optimus ordered Smokescreen to get me to safety but he came under fire from Starscream. By all means I could have ran but my stubborn pride refused to let me leave without repaying my debt. So I helped him out, and for my troubles I was shot by a vehicon."

Demyx sighed at the silence that had fallen after his explanation. _They're probably arguing over the comm link..._ he thought. He went to open his mouth again when the neon Autobot spoke up.

"How did you not die from being shot? The energon in the shot should have killed you."

"Well.. it came down to three things really, One I was pulling a massive amount of water which shielded me from most of the blow, second I wasn't fully human then and my powers which are derived from a healing element took most of the blow and I was thrown to deaths door thrice over. And three it _did_ poison me. I was stuck under your counterparts care for the better part of three weeks before shit hit the fans and we went our separate ways."

"..."

.

Xelan crossed his arms as he observed the bots. He was half tempted to peek at their seemingly silent minds but the last two times he'd tried resulted in overloading his poor mind... Hence the nosebleeds. As it was their emotions were tangible in the air, clearly tinted with suspicion, anger, and curiosity. The heavy silence that fell over the room.

There was one way to diffuse their suspicion... He vented a sigh through his nose before clearing his throat earning their sudden attention. "Um... If I may speak?"

"Go ahead..."

"Neal. Demyx isn't lying about his origins. And as much as I hate to say it, I do have a way to prove it."

"Xelan-"

"If I can dissuade their disbelief than I'm willing to provide substantial evidence for them."

"Xelan-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Demyx growled lowly before trying to speak again. "Neal your nose is bleeding again."

"So it would seem." Xelan pulled out his ruined handkerchief. "As I was saying rudely interrupted by my friend, I'm quite willing to provide proof for you. And I believe that your medic already has the main proof already. Tell me am I wrong Ratchet?"

Everyone's gazes switched from the grey haired man to the neon yellow medic, who's own gaze was narrowed on Xelan. When he didn't say anything Xelan continued, "Go ahead, say it. I know for a fact that it has been on your upper thought processors since you scanned me earlier."

"You are not human."

"Indeed not. And to answer your question I am alive, even if I lack a actual heart, I just complicated like that. I _was_ human at one point in time, before I was stripped into this cursed existence that I live in."

"I was once like him." Demyx spoke up. "I was exactly like him. A heartless, emotionless-"

"I do have some emotions thank you very much." A glare was shot Demyx's way.

"-shell of a person. Such things weren't uncommon in our home dimension. The shattered world we come from was steeped in mystism and magic." Demyx said as Xelan snorted somewhat painfully.

"Speak for yourself. My homeland was on the scientific side of the spectrum." the doctor sighed as his powers flared once more, causing yet another nosebleed. _Damn psychic backlash..._

"Spectrum?" Ratchet rumbled as he gazed down at the twosome.

"Well remember how I mentioned that the world we come from is shattered? Well they are all reflections of the original, each varying in mild degrees... almost a complete other multiverse with in itself truly, but it is still connected. The timelines are blurred and it's all wibbly wobbily but yeah.."

Silence fell between them the bots were back to talking among themselves...

.

.

 _:They have to be Decepticon spies. I mean seriously, their story can't be real Optimus:_ Ironhide growled over the Comm link.

Ratchet raised a brow. _:You can't tell me that your scanners aren't picking up on the fcat that 'Neal's' biology is significantly different from Demyx's.:_

 _:You're willing to believe their story?:_

 _:Both Preceptor and Wheeljack have had solid cases for the existence of parallel dimensions. Plus wasn't Vector Prime considered to have the power to travel through time and space?:_

 _:Vector Prime is a myth.:_

" **Say- Why did ya- Help us!"** everyone's helm snapped over to Bumblebee who had knelt down to Demyx's level.

"I am a man of honor even if it has been tarnished by the things I did in my past... But I always see that my debts are repaid in kind. The bots in my dimension saved my sorry worthless ass when by all honesty they should have let me fade back into complete nonexistance. And seeing as there is no way for me to return to my universe let alone to that particular world, I still owed a debt... and I couldn't let Jazz be offlined by Megatron."

" **But- Why can't- you go- Back?"**

Demyx shook his head. "Omega Outpost One was obliterated by the Decepticons when they managed to get their servos on The Omega Lock and recreated Darkmount in a town called Jasper Nevada. TO save everyone in the base Optimus Prime ground bridged everyone to various locations all over the planet. After I got separated from the bots and their human allies I was eventually found by my colleagues in the Organization... I never found out what happened to to bots and when I tried to go back to that particular world the portal was gone."

"And we have no way to get back to our home dimension... I would know... I've been stuck here for ten years after falling through a rift." Xelan supplied.

"Demyx... What is the Omega Lock?" Optimus asked him as he noted the sadness that lingered in the human's eyes.

"It was this ancient artifact that actually had the ability to restore Cybertron to it's proper glory should anything happen to it... via cyberforming.. The Decepticons had managed to capture Miko, Jack, and Raf, the bot's charges and used them as bargaining chips to force Arcee, Bulkhead, Bee, and Prime to relinquish their Iaconian artifacts and the keys to the Omega Lock. Megatron then proceeded to cyberform earth starting in Jasper.. But Prime managed to destroy the Omega Lock to save that earth at the cost of losing Cybertron."

Demyx took a deep breath before he glanced over at Ratchet. "Your counterpart had a fit when he learned of what Prime did... Just in time for the cons to start their assault on their exposed base. It was then that Prime order the evac while Wheeljack gave aerial cover from the eradicons."

"Wheeljack..?" Ratchet blinked at the name... He hadn't heard that name in so long... a pang of sadness went through him.

"Yep. Crazy demolitions Wrecker, quite fond of grenades and explosions. Charming personality. Had a ship named the Jackhammer." Demyx smiled.

Another pang of longing went through Ratchet as he missed his brother... A groaned curse had him looking down at the very pale doctor.. Demyx had heard his friend curse as well.

.

Demyx turned and frowned at Xelan when had let off the latest in a line of curses and blood.. "Why is your nose still bleeding Neal?"

"Neural overload from where I tried to take on that Megatron dude when he almost rendered Jazz in two. In shorter terms, psychic backlash."

A mild wince from several of the bots had Xelan sighing. "I'll be fine once I find sometime to meditate."

"Don't you mean recharge? You look like death warmed over." Ratchet grumbled unapprovingly.

"Sure if you want every no shielded mind within a one mile square radius trapped in my nightmares then yeah... and trust me they are not pretty. I'm not just telepath, I'm an empath."

"Ah can take him off to meditate Ratchet." Jazz volunteered. "Afta all Ah doubt he's gonna go too far with those nosebleeds."

"I would prefer him to be in the med bay."

"I would prefer him to be locked up." a new voice cut in. The bots glanced down to find Agent Banachek standing there with several agents. "We need to question and interrogate these two. So if you are done with them I will be taking them into custody."


	8. Chapter 7: Pain

**Another update for this story as well so enjoy if you want.** **Thanks to all of you who are reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor Demyx.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Pain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Xelan sighed as he shifted uneasily on the chair that he was currently handcuffed to. He and Demyx had been separated hours ago by the agents... but then again it could have been a day by now... he wasn't a hundred percent sure since he had spent most of that time meditating. As it was he was exhausted... He finally had his shields up to a mediocre but passable level, but the thoughts he had skimmed off of the humans left him not wanting to close his eyes... They were wary of him and Demyx... Their superiors were wanting testing... He shuddered at the thought.

As it was he knew that there was two of them watching him through the two way mirror...

 _The other guy isn't saying anything... And this bastard is almost as creepy as the other aliens... I wonder what the hell he's doing as a doctor. I bet the freak was experimenting or something..._

 _Those things want us to release them... I hope that Banacheck doesn't cave in..._

 _Xelan..._

Xelan caught the thought and latched on to it. _:Yes Demyx?:_

 _How are you doing?_

 _:Other than exhausted? My nose itches.:_

A generous sense of humor accompanied the next thought from the hydrokinetic... _Figures..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"They won't let me check on them..." Ratchet grumbled as he crossed his arms to glare at the wall of the base where the agents had taken the two young men the previous day.

"Ah think ya need ta just chillax Ratch'. Ah'm sure tha' dey're a'right." Jazz said somewhat distractedly. He was currently engaged in hacking the security system, mapping out the cameras and the access panels leading to where the labs were.

"Prime better hurry with those negotiations." Ratchet said as he glanced at a pair of suited humans that were eyeing them nervously.

.

.

.

Xelan cursed as another jolt of electricity coursed through his body. The brass had given the scientist's the go ahead, and they had quickly moved him to a new room. He had gleamed the sense of urgency that was barely hiding irritation and anger. _It looks like the Cybertronians must be arguing with them about getting us out of here..._ He grinned smugly.

"Bastard... Look at it it's grinning..." one ot the scientist's said over the overhead speaker. He couldn't sense them anymore... they were shielded from his mind even though he could see them through the glass... They had had been slowly running remote tests... using electricity.

"Would you like me to up the setting?"

"Do it."

"Setting at 20,000 jolts."

"Let's see if this make you smile."

"Go to hell!" he growled before the switch was flipped.

The agent smirked and wrote something down on the clipboard.

Neal screamed as the voltage raced through his body... and somewhere along the way he lost his fragile grip on his empathy..

 _Pain... anger... pain..._ His empathy uncurled like an enraged beast reflecting his irritation tenfold and striking out at the nearest mind...

 _No... Xelan stop!_

He couldn't stop, He screamed in agony as the cloth gown he was wearing began to smolder... The pain echoed off him and into his victim, Demyx who screamed in unison with him. After what seemed like eternity the scientist's behind their precious lined wall were smirking as the electricity cut off. He hissed in pain noticing how they were eyeing him... He realized that his gown had burned away, revealing his tattoos which were currently glowing faintly in the harsh florescent lighting...

 _Xelan..._

Guilt flared through him as he realized he was still connected to his friend...

"Twenty-five."

Xelan clenched his fists and closed his eyes before the switch was thrown.

.

.

.

Jazz winced as soon as his holographic ears caught the sounds of screaming. He hustled through the ventilation faster toward the source and almost regretted it as he was caught in an onslaught of agony, almost causing him to short out his holoform.

This was probably one of the very few times he was glad for the lessons that Blaster had given him about mental barriers. Even as he activated his shields, he could still feel the other's mind pushing harshly. Jazz clenched his teeth and crawled on until he could glance down into the room below, this one containing Demyx who was currently holding his head with his cuffed hands, screaming at the top of his lungs. Finally after several moments his screaming stopped as he fell offline, the assault seeming to have finally stopped.

Jazz frowned and moved on to the next vent to find the doctor strapped down tightly to a table, wires attached at various places on his body. Panting weakly, his grey eyes bleak... He was nude save for a few lingering singed bits of material that clung to him. But what caught Jazz's attention was the glowing runes that covered the doctor's right shoulder.

"Boy you sure are a stubborn one aren't you?" one of the scientist's voice rang out. "You want to tell me what those markings are."

A weak smile graced Neal's face. "Like I would tell a filthy terran like you."

"Up it to fifty." the voice said before the lines connected to Neal sparked to life. His body jerked as the screams began again. Jazz hissed as Neal's mind returned to battering against his own. _I've got to get them out of here..._ Jazz thought as he back tracked through the vent.

.

.

It hurt. His body ached and burned with the rampant energy that arched and snapped at the wires connected to him. He was barely on the edge of consciousness.. fear tinged in with the radiating emotions. He couldn't fall asleep... not now...

"He's still conscious."

"Then-" there was a loud thump over the intercom.

"Who the-" a second thump echoed.

Neal tried to blink away to blurry weariness from his eyes, as he weakly lifted his head to look up at the special glass... there was no one on the other side..

The door opened. "Neal." a familiar voice... not one of _them_ said cautiously. "Neal it's meh, Jazz. I'm just going to unhook you and get ya outta here."

"No." he rasped weakly from dry lips.

"I ain't leaving you down here."

"Get Demyx out of here."

"Not without you now come on kid."


	9. Chapter 8: The Weight of Regret

**Well then, I would have to say that I _think_ that this is the end of this story... well this part of it anyway. I've rewritten this chapter several time and I think that this is the best one that I've come up with so far to finish it off. Don't worry there are more plot bunnies for these guys floating around in my head for these guys. Including a nice longish crossover story I've began writing detailing Demyx's and Cliffjumper's adventures across the multiverse... (As mentioned in LIT-TIL). It has been fun writing Demyx's (Demy in LIt-TIL) and Xelan(Neal)'s introductory story and I hope that you've enjoyed it as well. Many thanks go out to Darkknight4ever, Shadow D. Trickster, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, animebella09, emc2fantasyfan, shiki skylark kaien, and Kairitrion Cerulean for reading, faving, following, and reviewing this story.**

 **I lied... There will be an epilogue. Hm...**

 **I do not own Transformer nor Demyx from Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Word count is in at 1988 for this chapter.**

* * *

 **8: The weight of regret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He shivered in the cold winds that protected his floating kingdom, shaking the thin branch below his feet.. The winds carrying the pained cries of the city below... He cringed slightly as a new mind joined his... the contact calm and soothing, cutting through the despair that weighed heavily on him.

"Neal." the accented voice said behind him. The telepath closed his eyes with a sigh before he turned to face the speaker. The silver mech stood before him, equal in size instead of towering over the humanoid.

"What are you doing here Jazz?" he asked quietly as the cries seemed to die out in the background. "Please tell me that I didn't pull you in."

"Nah. Ya didn't. Well maybeh kinda..."

"Then how- no _what_ happened?"

"Well... Using mah holoform, I managed to get ya and Demy away from the S7 creeps. They really did a number on ya. You've got several burn, and you were suffering from a state of shock from where they were frying ya. I got you to Ratchet but well.. you've been out for about two weeks..."

"... wonderful." Xelan returned his gaze to the maelstrom below.

"What happened here?" Jazz asked as he followed the man's gaze.

"..." Xelan returned his gaze back to meet Jazz' visor. He stared for several moments before he spoke.

"Tell me, do you know what it's like to feel the genocide of an entire race? To feel their pain, their fear, their anger? To hear thousands of death knells in one's own head as they breath their last as the fires consume them? As they fall to their deaths? These cries of anguish are what awaits me every time I close my eyes. It is the price I bear for the crimes I have done..." Neal blinked down at the world below, the wind catching his hair gently.

"Ah may not have your ability at telepathy as you... Ah know the burden you bear. Our war has been going on for millions of _your_ years. Ah've killed bots who used to be my friends.. lovers, even family. Neal.. That is your emotional core isn't it?"

A wry smile graced Xelan's lips. "What's left of it. When I lost my heart to the darkness I lost most of my emotional core with it. I lost most of what made me _me."_ Xelan whispered. "I hate that darkness, the void that fills that part of my being, but no matter what I do I can't fill it. I can't pay enough for what I've done..." Neal trailed off as he closed his eyes.

A hand laid itself on his shoulder. "You need to let it go and forgive yourself Neal." Jazz said quietly. "It's the only way to keep yourself from falling into that pit of despair."

Neal's shoulder sagged as he breathed out. "How do you know that I haven't already fallen in?"

"Why else would you be up here and not in the middle of that mess?" Jazz grinned.

"I suppose you're right." Neal said as he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a shimmering blue crystal. "I suppose we should rejoin the world of the conscious eh Jazz?"

"Yeah... Ah bet Ah'm in for a wrenchin' when we get back."

.

.

.

Demyx was sitting beside Neal when he noted that the eerie glowing tattoo began to fade into pale lines on the dark skin as their source of luminescence faded shortly before Neal's eyes opened end squinted into the dim lights of the med bay.

"Hey! You're awake!" Demyx yelled as he hugged Neal.

"Ow." Neal commented as a clang echoed loudly from just beyond the door. Shortly after Ratchet burst through the very large door.

"Demyx would you mind getting off of him so that I can retrieve a proper scan?"

"... Wow that's some bedside manner you've got there Doc." Xelan commented as Ratchet's scan swept over him.

"Hush. After the scare you gave us last week you deserve it." Demyx growled. "Do you know how close you came to being snuffed out?"

Demyx shuddered as he thought back to when Jazz had pulled them out of the lower levels.

.

 _It had scared the shit out of him when he had come to with as he was being shaken awake. He noted that his hands were free so he wasted no time and swung at his newest attacker._

 _"Demy wait it's meh Jazz!" the shorter man ducked under his first strike and expertly blocked the second. The haze filling Demyx faded as he recognized the voice. Blinking his cerulean eyes he caught the almost relieved smile that flickered across Jazz's face._

 _"It's about time. Ah can't carry both of ya. How are ya feelin'?"_

 _"Like slag." Demyx groaned quietly. "But I'll live."_

 _"Well Ah'm breakin' ya out now follow meh." Jazz said as he hoisted Xelan's lanky frame over his shoulder. They crept through the quiet hallways ducking around the occasional suit. Jazz ducked into a stairway that led upwards, Demyx followed the spry figure._

 _"Say... I never got to ask you this but how are you even doing that?"_

 _Jazz paused for a second. "Doing wha'?"_

 _"This?" Demyx motioned to Jazz with both hands. "How in the heck are you human right now?"_

 _"How do ya not know about holoforms? Didn't da other bots have em?"_

 _Demyx shook his head. "Not that I ever saw. Ratchet had a human nurse help tend to me when I ended up in his care. I think Arcee mentioned something about her holo_ gram... _But they never had this kind of tech."_

 _"Hm..."_

 _"Not that I'm complaining... It was kinda a pain in the neck having to look up at everyone all the time.. if you get what I mean._

 _"So what bots did ya meet in your world?"_

 _"Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack. Though Wheeljack was more of a drifter than a on base bot. I had the displeasure of meeting Starscream, Arachnid and several vehicons. I was mostly stuck with Ratchet on the base considering I was his patient and well... I'm_ positive _that your Ratchet is just as persnickety about letting his patients wander off. Arcee stayed at her charges house, and Bulk well he was more often than not on patrol when Miko wasn't hanging out with him. Bee usually hung out with Raf..."_

 _Demyx trailed off before giving a short laugh. "I have to hand it to your Bee though. He is a genius for using his radio for communicating with everyone. Their Bee was stuck speaking in binary."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"His voice box had been ripped out by Megatron at the battle of Tyger Pax." Jazz's blue gaze flickered to meet Demyx's as they made it to a landing._

 _"Tyger Pax eh?"_

 _"That' what he told me." Demyx opened the door and immediately cursed their luck. "I knew it was too easy to get out of there." He said as they found themselves staring at least fifteen gun barrels._

 _"Don't move."_

 _"Easy now, we don' want no trouble." Jazz said quietly._

 _"Did you really think that you would be able to get away from us?" one of the suits asked with a sneer. "Creatures such as you don't belong with the rest of the populace."_

 _Demyx's jaw set hard, his mouth drawing into a thin line at the man's words. "What right do you have to say such a thing?" Demyx growled. "What make you any better than us?"_

 _"The United States government. And this get-away-with-anything badge." The suit flashed his badge._

 _Demyx wished in that minute he could have had Axel's powers instead of his own. he wanted nothing more than to melt that damned badge.. "Fuck you and your damned badge. I've got every right to live how I want just as much as the rest of you."_

"Demyx are you even listening to me?" Neal was frowning at him.

"Uh..."

"Neal, I'm sorry to inform you that when S7 took you into custody they informed your employers that they believed that you were involved with the supposed terrorist attacks that they used as a cover story for our battle." Ratchet said from his position at the terminal.

Demyx winced as he watched Xelan's face pale before taking on a look of pure fury. "So to summaries it... I lost my internship didn't I?"

Blue optics filled with regret glanced down at his patient. "I am sorry."

Xelan sighed and closed his eyes. "Perfect. Just perfect. Is there anything _else_ you want to tell me?"

"Optimus would like to speak with you. Now, preferably if you are feeling up to it."

"Why not." Xelan mumbled as he shot Ratchet a glare. "I've only just woken from a coma and been told that my livelihood has efficiently ruined. I'm sure that the big guy has nothing that could make this day possibly worse."

Ratchet hmphed before the door open and the regal red and blue mech stepped in. Ratchet crossed his arms as he nodded at Optimus.

"Hello Boss bot." Demyx grinned up at the mech.

"Demyx." Optimus smiled at the musician. "Hello Xelan."

"Sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." the grey hair young man said quietly. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"As Ratchet informed you, Sector Seven was disbanded, but not before they could do irreparable damage to you reputation and your life. I petitioned for both yours and Demyx's amnesty. However due to the circumstances of what transpired while you were in captivity and what occurred during your escape, it came at a price."

Xelan's frown didn't ease any as he calmly asked, "What was the cost?"

"That you two would join the newly created NEST team that Lennox and I are putting together."

"No."

"Xelan-" Demyx started only to be cut off by Xelan's glare.

"Understand Mr. Wentauker, this the only way I was able to ensure your safety. I can not guarantee what will happen if you do not take this offer."

Xelan sat there on the berth staring at his hands. "My internship meant everything to me." he said after several quiet minutes. "You have no idea how hard I worked to get where I was. I was happy. I was finally doing something worthwhile with my useless existence, paying my penance by helping those who needed my help."

"I am sorry."

"You could still practice medicine Neal. The team is in need of human medics, and your education more than qualifies you to be the resident base doctor, with Ratchet being CMO of course."

"..." Xelan remained quiet as he mulled it over.

"If it helps, I've already said yes." Demyx grinned.

Xelan's eyes slid sideways to glance at him. "Well then. I suppose some one oughta keep an eye on this accident prone idiot."

"Hey! I'm not accident prone!"

"Oh yeah? Axel told me of how klutzy you were. You attract trouble like a magnet and you've made escapology into a fine art. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a tattoo that said 'Run! Run away!'"

"Oh bite me."

"No thank you. I don't know where you've been."

Optimus cleared his throat bringing their attention back to him. "So then I'll take that as a yes?"

"Sure. But note, I want nothing to do with the fighting. That is nonnegotiable. I will help here on base. I am not a soldier, so don't expect me to be one."

"I understand. I will inform Major Lennox of your decision."


	10. Epilogue

**Well then, I would have to say that this is the end of this story. Definitely this part of it anyway. Don't fear there are more plot bunnies for these guys floating around in my head for these guys. Including the crossover story I've began writing detailing Demyx's and Cliffjumper's adventures across the multiverse... (As mentioned in LIT-TIL). It has been fun writing Demyx's (Demy in LIT-TIL) and Xelan(Neal)'s introductory story and I hope that you've enjoyed it as well.**

 **Many thanks go out to Darkknight4ever, Shadow D. Trickster, Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, animebella09, emc2fantasyfan, shiki skylark kaien, and Kairitrion Cerulean, Nightfrightpony, for reading, faving, following, and reviewing this story.**

 **I do not own Transformer nor Demyx from Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Several weeks later...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What part of no don't you get?" Neal growled as he glanced up from a file, his grey eyes glaring up at Lennox. Irritation was written across his face as he geared himself up for round thirteen of trying to get the Major to understand 'No means no'.

"Look, even nonmilitary base personel are required to have _some_ training in defensive capabilities." Lennox sighed as he pinched the bride of his nose.

"Are you insinuating that I can't defend myself?"

"Well _look_ at you. You're practically at twig."

"... Look do I have to use my jedi mind tricks on you?" Neal growled before instantly regretting it as something hard met the back of his head. "Ow!"

"No messing with the soldiers' brains." Ratchet growled from the door that connected the Autobot's med bay to the human's part.

"What the hell did you hit me with?" Neal groaned as he searched the ground to fing a miniscule wrench lying on the floor. "What the- Ratchet are you trying to kill me?" He growled as he pocketed the wrench.

"You're not dead now are you?" the older medic snarked as he crossed the office. "Besides I think a little exercise would do you some good. It isn't healthy for you to stay cooped up in here all day long."

"... I do know how to take care of myself." Neal groused. "And what part of _not_ being expected to act like a soldier do you not get?"

"Look this is for your own good. If the Decepticons were to attack the base would you confidently be able to pick up a gun and aim it."

Neal shook his head. "I don't do guns."

"Oh come on Wentauker, surely you have some common sense in that brain of yours." Will groaned.

"Lennox, I said no. Now if you don't want a physical get out of the med bay." Neal pointed with his head to the door. Will opened his mouth to protest but closed his mouth as he glanced over to Ratchet who merely shook his head.

"This discussion isn't over."

"I'm sure it is." Neal chirped as the door shut behind the major. He let loose an irritated sigh as he glanced over at his new mentor who's holoform was leaning against the wall watching him.

"I meant what I said."

"As did I."

Silence fell betweent the two of them for several moments as Ratchet stared at Neal. Neal was more than tempted to read the Mech's processor but decided against it. His mental sheilds and capabilities were back up to par, but just the mere thought of trying to do anything more than block all of the nearby minds was not enticing.

"You know, our war has been going on for eons." Ratchet said quietly breaking the silence. "Over the years I have seen all sorts of mechs that have crossed my path... And I have seen that look before."

"Tell me, how much of earth's history have you learned?"

"Not much, modern history and politics. Nothing much beyond that."

Neal smiled. "When I first came to this world, I was so confused, the technology so unlike that of my own... brillant remarkable, and yet primitive at the same time... It took a lot of my will to keep my caretakers from realizing I was different. Heh, I stuck out like a sore thumb with my hair coloring, but I guess I'm off topic. I didn't know my history... so to blend in I dived into my studies and took a liking to two things, science and history.

"There was a city-state in ancient Greece called Sparta. They produced some of the best warriors of their time, by training their children in the art of war starting at the age of seven. My people had a simular training process. I was third born to my family, the second born son, to keep me from being a threat to the heir apparent, I was given to the Cloister of the Light, a separate sect of our military, but still a militia nevertheless."

"At what age?"

"Five. And the only reason I was sent to the Cloister was because of my abilities. Otherwise I would have been part of the Vanguard. Not that it was any easier, if anything it was worse. The initation rite was a month long vigil on the upper branches of this massive tree that the palace was built around."

"So then you were a priest."

"Initiate. I never completed my training. After all my world was destroyed when I was thirteen." Neal said quietly.

A sharp whistle made the two of them jump and glare at the doorway where Jazz's holoform leaned with a grin. "Tha's some tale ya got there."

Neal's eyes hardened. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." the dark skinned holoform made his way across the room to sit on one of the exam tables. "What did ya training entail?"

"Hand to hand, archery, polearms, stratigic defense... It was standard training." Neal shifted in his chair, avoiding eye contact.

"Polearms?" Ratchet's eyes lit up.

"My perfered weapon was a glaive."

Ratchet grinned. "You know Jazz, you really chouldn't have to worry about Wentauker. I think that I could very well spar with Neal."

"You?" Jazz eyed Ratchet with surprise.

Ratchet glared at Jazz. "What? An old bot can't spar?"

"Ah didn' say that."

"No but your tone did."

"Ah said nothing o' da sort-"

A loud clang reverberated from the other half of the med bay and Jazz's holoform winked out. Neal frowned as he glanced over at Ratchet's holoform which was standing in a slackened position against the wall, a smirk on his face. He winked at Neal before the holoform fizzled out.

A onesided shouting match began on the other side of the wall and Neal smiled as he returned to reading the files.

.

.

.

"Kingdom hearts how I hate deserts." Demyx groaned as leaned against a barricade.

Epps grinned as he checked the rounds in his paintgun. "They're not too bad."

"Says you. I hate dry climates. The lack of moisture always screws with my head." Demy said before stiffening. "Move!" he shouted as he dived from their hiding spot just in time to avoid the paint grenade that Ironhide had tossed.

"Sonova-" Demyx heard Epps curse as he rebounded to his feet and bolted across the feild.

"So that's how you want to play it?" Ironhide chuckled as the young man dodged his shots.

Demyx yelled when he was finally slammed by a paint ball.

"And that is a wrap for today." Ironhide smirked at the groaning trainees.

"You know, one of these days someone is gonna manage to get a shot in on ya without being coated in paint." Demyx groused as he tromped by the black goliath.

"We'll see pipsqueak." Ironhide mumbled. "Besides blue doesn't look too bad on you."

A smirk grew on Demyx's lips as he slapped a hand on Ironhide's leg, smearing blue paint on his black finish. "I wish I could say the same big guy." He chirped before darting off for the wash racks.

 _"Demyx!"_

.

.

.

Demyx was sitting on the roof sometime later when Jazz found him watching the setting sun. The silver bot grinned up at young man. "Ah heard ya managed ta get 'Hide earlier."

"Yep." Demyx grinned. "Is he still looking for me?"

"Nah, he's off polishing his cannons."

"Ah."

The two sat there for several minutes listening to the crickets chirp.

"That thing you did with the S7 guys... What was it?"

 _"Fuck you and your damned badge. I've got every right to live how I want just as much as the rest of you."_

 _Suits freezing stock still as the very blood in their veins froze in it's motion..._

"Well?" Jazz broke through the brief flashback.

"... I'm hydrokinetic." Demyx said quietly. "It's the 'element' I was blessed with when I lost myself to the darkness. I learned to harness and control my ability by channeling my energy through my sitar, the only thing I had from my previous life. What happened the other day... It was usually water bursts and pulling the mositure from the air..."

"So then..."

"I lost control of my power. I stopped their blood cold in their veins. Jazz... what happened the other day, I've _never_ been able to do anything like that... And honestly it scared me." Demyx shivered. "Perhaps I really do need to be locked away."

"Ya don't mean that."

"Maybe I do." the young man sighed as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "After all I really just a monster in the guise of a wanna be musician. I've done somany bad things that I'll be lucky if I can ever reach the point that I can forgive _myself."_

Jazz hmmed as another brief pause fell between them. "So them ya said ya met O.P.'s and da Hatchet's countaparts in your home dimension while you were on a research mission?"

"Yeah."

"So then you're a scout then."

Demyx frowned. "Yeah... why?" he asked as Jazz grinned broadly.


End file.
